


[podfic] Power Struggle

by silly_cleo



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV, Drunkenness, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic written for the Female Character Trope Fest (http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/333494.html).<br/>Trope: ALL/ANY OF THE LADIES, strip poker</p>
<p>Podfic recorded for Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Power Struggle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Power Struggle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192285) by [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale). 



Length: 0:03:46

Download link (MediaFire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0o0f45p83w8cgmm/%5BFinal_Fantasy_X-II%5D_Power_Struggle.mp3) || 3MB


End file.
